


Stars

by musshuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musshuji/pseuds/musshuji
Summary: prompt: characters discuss how they're living different lives than they once dreamed they would have.





	Stars

Seungkwan rested his chin on his hand, a soft sigh escaping his plump lips as his dark brown eyes, glazed over with boredom roamed around the room tediously. “Can you believe it's really been 14 years since we've met?” Seungkwan finally spoke before letting out a small scoff, his fingers rapidly tapping the table in a rhythm.

Hansol chuckled lightly at his friend's question, clearly amused, “And why do you sound so irritated? Am I not good enough for a company?” He raised an eyebrow and playfully poked Seungkwan's arm.

Seungkwan quickly shook his head from one side to another and emitted another sigh, this time longer than the last. “It's not that I don't like having you around,” He paused for a moment, a deep furrow forming in his brows as he knitted them together, “It's just that I used to dream about having my own bakery, small or not, it didn't matter. But, now I'm just wasting my life away working a job I don't like. Pathetic, right?” He turned over to look at Hansol, the edges of his mouth tugging downwards.

“Oh, come on, don't be so melodramatic, Boo.” Hansol rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before placing his index finger against Seungkwan's forehead, pushing the latter's face away. “I know you've been saving up to buy that damn place, so don't go around acting like a puppy that's been kicked.”

Seungkwan blinked innocently and tilted his head sideways as his lips quirked into a cheeky smile. “Okay, maybe I'm just jealous that you've finally owned your flower shop... Though I thought you wanted to become an astronaut when you were younger, so what happened to that, Mr. Florist?”

He bumped his shoulder into Hansol's with a shit-eating grinning spread across his face as the latter shot the boy a dirty look. “Shut up already and stop teasing me about it!” Hansol hissed at Seungkwan, but his voice held no repulsion. _I would have become an astronaut, but I wouldn't be able to see you again_ , he thought.

“Okay, okay, Chwe~” He said with a smirk, his voice dragging in a frivolous tone before opening his packet of cracker and took out the desiccant as he was about to put it into his mouth, “Heol, I could have eaten this and die!”

“Kind of wish you did.” Hansol muttered quietly to himself, his face split into a broad grin that soon enough followed by a string of airy laughter.  



End file.
